


I Need Somebody

by darasteph



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Angst, Coming Out, F/F, Foster Care, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darasteph/pseuds/darasteph
Summary: " Stories are just that. Stories."..." So why are you still here?"





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! 
> 
> i will keep this short so:  
> this is the first time i am writing a fanfic, so please read this with an open mind and tell me where i could improve! I will keep on trying my best, so please be nice! <3
> 
> enjoy!

**_'This isn't something new to me'_ **

 

   Yuqi wasn't ever exposed to genuine love, but she could spot fakes from miles away. She lived with her foster mother for about 14 years of her life, until she passed away due to health issues, making the 16 year old Yuqi run away in order to not be put in another foster family. It was all a living hell. She always debated her life, especially when her foster mother made her run errands to get money for medication, but she knew that she would rather live to see the bright sides. 

**_'but are there even any bright sides?'_ **

 

   While running errands she met her closest friend at that time, a pale tall girl with long black hair, named Shuhua. Yuqi went to live in Shuhua's basement until she could find another place to hide. Everything was going well, Shuhua's parents were barely home, so it was easy for Yuqi to hide there. Shuhua helped her with everything, and they hung out almost all of the time. One day the two of them went to a sauna. They were both very shy, but they quickly adjusted to the place. They were planning to sleep there for only one night, just so they will see if it really is as nice as everyone says. They ran around the sauna, played in the hot waters until they got a warning, which they ignored with laughter, and ate many snacks. But little did Yuqi know, that this was going to be her last happy memory for a long time.

   While the girls were getting ready to go to bed, there were two things going on. On one hand, Shuhua's mother found out Yuqi's stuff in the basement, packed everything and threw them outside, and waited for the girls' return. On another hand...

**_"Yuqi... I have something to tell you..."_ **

**_"What is it, Shuhua?"_ **

 

   The pale girl moved closer to Yuqi, making her very uncomfortable. Yuqi tried to back away as much as possible, until she hit her back in the wall. She knew where this was going, and she wasn't willing to go through with it. Yuqi got up and quickly moved away while whispering  _'i have to go to the bathroom'_. Shuhua was surprised, but she didn't give much of a reaction, she decided to wait patiently. 

_**'this is bad. this is very bad. this is not what i want.'** _

 

   Images of her foster mother started showing up in her mind. As much as her foster mother was nice to her, it all changed once she tried to bring in another child. Her name was Soojin, and she was supposed to be her sister.  _Supposed to._ Soojin was only one year older than Yuqi, but what she went through in other foster families made her seem more experienced. Yuqi was only 11 when she was first introduced to Soojin. One day their mother had to leave for a whole day due to her work, leaving the two girls alone. Yuqi hadn't had a discussion with Soojin before, so she wanted to make that day a fun one for both girls. The night before their mom was supposed to leave, Yuqi wrote a list of fun activities to do. The next morning, she got up, washed her face and went directly in Soojin's room.

_**"Soojin..?"** _

 

   The girl saw something she thought was prohibited, she didn't know what to say next. Soojin got up and started shouting at Yuqi, who was still very confused. Why? Why was Soojin kissing.... another girl? Yuqi was always scolded by her foster mother when she complimented other girls, so she stopped even looking their way. She didn't know what love was, but she just knew that what Soojin was doing was not allowed... Soojin's shouts were still very powerful, but Yuqi wasn't listening, she just left the room. She needed to think. She went to the bathroom and washed her face several times. She looked at herself in the mirror, still trying to understand if she is wrong or if Soojin was. Soojin didn't really ever speak to their foster mother, so of course she didn't know of those so called "rules". Yuqi decided to take a cold shower to refresh herself. After all, they are both just children, so mistakes could happen. 

   After young Yuqi finished her shower, she went back to Soojin's room, but this time there was no one left, only a small note which said:

**_"Dear little sister,_ **

**_I am sorry that we didn't get to know each other before, but I must leave. Don't worry, I will be well, so_ **

**_DO NOT search for me. It was nice staying there for a while. Tell our mom that I was taken somewhere else. Oh and also,_ **

**_Forget what you saw._ **

**_With love, your older sister Soojin."_ **

 

 

   Only sadness and confusion was left. In that moment, the 10 year old Yuqi has changed. Once the foster mother came back home, only bruises and tears were left of Yuqi. She didn't want to understand what love is anymore. Neither family, nor romantic love were going to enter the girl's heart.

   Yuqi looked at herself in the bathroom mirror from the sauna. She washed her face several times, before deciding what to do next. Should she go back? After all she did leave Shuhua on her own. But she was  _afraid_ of what could happen next.  _'She can come in here anytime soon...'_ , Yuqi thought.  _'I don't want to make her wait... I think I will just head back.'_. She washed her face one more time, and rehearsed her "rejection" a few times. Shuhua could hear Yuqi's whispers in the silence of the sauna, so she stood up and waited for Yuqi to come back. Shuhua was feeling bad for pushing Yuqi and wanted to apologize. Suddenly there were no more whispers heard. Shuhua went to the door and peeked outside, only to see Yuqi standing still. She wanted to call Yuqi, but just as she was about to open her mouth, a girl's figure started going in Yuqi's direction. The girl got close to Yuqi, she wanted to hug her, but all that was heard was a slap. 

**_"Come on Yuqi, that's how you act towards your sister?"_ **

**_"You are anything but my sister"_ **

**_"Anything you say?"_ **

 

   Shuhua was very confused, but also very scared. She wanted to go help Yuqi, because she knew her foster family was up to no good... She knew that Yuqi went through a lot, and she didn't want to let her be hurt again. Shuhua got caught up in her thoughts and forgot about the whole fight going on outside.  **"Who are you?"**. Shuhua got startled as she was approached by the mysterious girl.  **"Yuqi just left, aren't you going to go get her? Or are you her stalker?"**. Shuhua got very nervous as she got all of her stuff. Only then did she realize that Yuqi left without even taking her stuff. She pushed the girl away and started running.  **"I doubt you will heal that weak sister of mine."**.

 

   Yuqi ran faster than ever. She wanted to get away. How did this happen? Shuhua was trying to kiss her and now she met her runaway sister of 6 years? But of course the only bad thing was Soojin, because she knew that Shuhua would understand her and her feelings. Yuqi felt bad for leaving but she knew that Shuhua would catch on quickly and they would continue their night at home. What both of the girls didn't know is that the home was their worst option. Yuqi got home only for her to be beaten up, interrogated and thrown away. Shuhua's parents called a foster care house and made sure that Yuqi went back to where she was supposed to go. Shuhua got back at her house too late. The last time she saw Yuqi was the moment the car, where she was forced to get into, left. 

_**'it's my fault.'** _

 

~~And so, 3 years have passed, until...~~

 

 

 

**_"Hey there! I lost my phone... Can I use yours for a bit?"_ **

**_"Sure... make it quick though"._ **

**_"Yes! Thank you!!"_ **

 

 

   Yuqi gave her phone to a total stranger, not actually caring that much about it. 

**_"Hi? Hello? Ah, yes, it's me, Minnie! I lost my phone so I had to ask someone else for their's... Yes, I am in front of the cafeteria! Ok, see you soon!"_ **

   The girl gave Yuqi her phone back, but took it back again to quickly write something down.  **"What are you doing? Didn't you finish talking?"** said Yuqi, slightly surprised by the other girl's gesture.  **"Oh, yes, I did finish, but you seem like a very nice girl, so I wanted to give you my phone number. Call me if you ever need something, I'll have to pay you back for helping me!"**. The girl's enthusiasm and innocence made Yuqi feel dumbfounded, but she thought it was cute.  **"Name's Minnie by the way! Yours-- Oh sorry, my friend came, I have to go, but we should definitely talk again sometime soon!"**. Yuqi just noded and smiled, even though she didn't think even for a second that there would be another time to talk with that girl, especially now that she is still struggling to get out of her house. Yuqi is an adult now, and the only thing she wants is to live the normal life she always wanted. She took her phone back and started walking away.

 

_**"Who were you talking to, Minnie?"** _

_**"Oh? That girl? She is the one that borrowed me their phone!"** _

_**"She did? Huh... Seems like a nice girl."** _

_**"Indeed she does! I gave her my phone number! Maybe we will hang out together all three! Her, me and you, Shuhua!"** _

 

_**"Maybe we will..."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time i ever wrote a chapter y'all, i am shaking kaskaksakskaks
> 
> anyhow! please tell me in the comments if and what i should improve for the future chapters! also if you want to ask me anything, you can reach me on twitter: @/bistressed !!
> 
> have a great day/night everyone!


	2. 3 Year Hiatus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after taking advice from some of my friends, i wanted to let you guys know that flashbacks are in _italics_ , and the present is written normally!
> 
> i am sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes >;(

    _It started raining as soon as Yuqi entered the car. She stopped resisting once she realized that nothing was going to save her. 'I deserve this though. I ran away... but what I don't deserve is going back to those terrible places. I wish my foster mother didn't die. At least she helped me several times before exploiting me.'. Yuqi knew from some her ex-friends that some families never even let them leave the house. And that wasn't even the worst thing they could do. Yuqi didn't even want to think about it. She didn't want any more help. She didn't want any other family. She didn't believe in that concept. Her "family" abandoned her, or they might have died, but she didn't care even one slight bit. She looked at herself in the rear-view mirror._

**_'i am so sorry, Shuhua.'_ **

 

_She was able to see two faces: her and her friend's. But one of those soon disappeared in the distance. All that was left was a bruised face, with tears pouring like rain drops in a very stormy night. The only good thing was that the salt of the tears helped in slowly healing the scars on Yuqi's face. 'I guess sympathy was never a concept...'. Shouldn't a parent be loving? Shouldn't they try to understand or at least listen? But of course, those were not Yuqi's parents, so who was she to judge in such a situation, right? She would be able to judge if she knew how a situation like this worked. But it was just confusing: when her sister ran away, she paid for it, when she ran away, she still had to pay for it, both times with violence. 'Is that my destiny? Am I never going to have luck, or to be appreciated, or to be undersood?', Yuqi's mind quickly filled with thoughts, and the worst ones being the "what if?" questions: "what if I will end up again in this sort of a situation? What if I will end up in an even worse one? What if I will never be taken to another family? That would honestly be great...'_

_She kept on going with her thoughts until they reached the closest foster care center in the city. Yuqi looked at it from the car window with hatred. A big building, but not bigger than a public highschool. The place looked dark, almost sinister. The windows were very dirty and damaged, making the Moon look shattered while it was being one of the very few sources of light during the "Night-Time Call". The gates looked just like ones you would see in movies, but five times more horrendous and chilling. They entered the campus, and Yuqi kept on looking around as they passed the small parks and the "Resting Spots". They finally arrived at the main entrance. Yuqi felt restless, her body moving in slow-motion, probably due to the pain and the fights she had to go through before reaching the FCC. Outside of the building there were a few old ladies and two bodyguards waiting for Yuqi to exit the car. She rubbed her eye twice in case this was just another nightmare. 'Of course, this felt way too real, even my nightmares are nicer.', she slowly lost her hope. She got out of the car with the help of the bodyguards, who didn't care much to handle the girl with care. Before she was taken inside, the driver called her back. "You dropped something while getting off, miss.". He handed the girl a small piece of paper, and quickly whispered to her 'Hide this well in case you still want to get her mentally stable". "That's nice of you sir, but nothing can save me from this place. Thank you for the honesty and slight care though.", Yuqi took the paper and slid it in one of her pockets, and quickly turned around, while telling the driver: "Have a safe trip, Sir. You should enjoy your freedom after you saw this place.". Yuqi went back to the nurses and looked at the inside of the building..._

**_"You aren't alone. You've never been alone."_ **

**_"I am sorry ma'am, but I'd rather you never say something like that. Not ever."_ **

 

_Of course, Yuqi's words were not her best choice, but she did not only want silence, she wanted the people to not enjoy her company. She was told that rudeness will be punished, but it was no news to the girl. 'It's not only rudeness that will be repaid with a punishment, it's everything I do. I am always punished. And I know damn well that no one here really cares about what happens to the children. They send off the nice ones, and keep the ones with "unhealthy" behavior to become "educated". I remember when I was only one year old and i was put in a dark room by myself  because I couldn't stop crying. One. Year. Old.'. Yuqi sighed deeply, slightly annoying the adult company that was leading her to her new room. "We are almost there, dear.". The lady wanted to start a small talk in order to find out how and why the girl became a human punching box. Truthfully speaking, Yuqi did not feel any pain from her now deep purple bruises, but she didn't even care anyways. 'They will heal in approximately 12 days, if not, I will have to get salt to close up the wounds faster.'._

**_'How did I even get in this situation... Shuhua and I were running around the sauna a few hours ago... Now it's way past midnight, and I have reached hell.'_ **

 

_The thought made Yuqi shed tears once again. 'If only I didn't back away. If only I didn't stay that long at the bathroom. If only I wouldn't have seen Soojin. If only I would have ignored Soojin...'. "If only..", muttered the now emotionless girl under her breath. Her thoughts kept her busy from the realization that she finally reached her room. They handed her a old blue t-shirt, and a pair of grey large pants, along with a pair of house shoes, a thick blanket and a pillow. The girl was pushed into the pitch black room, making her recall some of the worst memories when she used to be in a Foster Care Center. She couldn't see anything, she didn't even know if she had a roommate or not, but nonetheless she left her stuff on the floor while waving her weak hand over the wall, in hopes of finding the light switch. "The switch doesn't work, so don't even bother trying to look for it", a tired, but slightly soothing voice said. "So how am I supposed to see then?", Yuqi was harsh with her words, but she quickly regretted her attitude, and muttered a short "uh.. sorry". She could hear a small laughter coming from the voice. The other girl got up and went to face Yuqi. "You can see me now, so don't worry about being psychotic or whatever else you were thinking of."._

**_"surprisingly, I wasn't actually thinking about anything"_ **

**_"does that mean that I left you thoughtless?"_ **

 

_Yuqi quickly backed off. 'You did the fuck not.', thought Yuqi. This was the last thing she wanted. "I was just kidding", the other girl said in a teasing way, "I don't really like girls anyway, so you don't have to worry about whatever is going on inside you mind right now.". The girl didn't seem so sure of what she just said, but she quickly went back to her bed and took a flashlight from under her mattress. "In a place like this you need every item possible, so whatever you find outside of this room can help you. Rule is that you have to share it with me, especially now that we are roommates.". Yuqi was completely dumbfounded, but quickly understood her message. 'I guess she isn't that bad. And oh well, I already know this place is a prison'.. The other girl understood Yuqi's silence almost immediately, so she switched on the flashlight and passed it to her. "Thank you...", Yuqi was still in pain, even if she was good at masking it. 'If there is one thing I learned through these years, is that I will never get to experience everything like I used to once,_

**_because I am never going to be the same like the one I used to be.'_ **

 

_Yuqi looked at her bed. "I don't even know what's more miserable: you or that bed.", the other girl whispered. "But anyway, how did you get THAT bruised? Who the hell did that to someone as pretty as you?". "As much as I would love to talk, I really had one hell of a day, so all I am going to ask of you is to be silent, because I already got a punishment for tomorrow, I don't want one right now. So please just let me rest, ok?", Yuqi was too exhausted to even distinguish what tone she was using and if she should apologize or not. "Ok miss Defense, I hope you get to rest well. I will show you where you can get medication in the morning. Well, that's if you want to get it. Anyhow, sorry for disturbing you, good night...", the girl's voice was once again teasing, but she wasn't as excited as before. Yuqi felt bad, but she didn't give it much attention because 'She seems like a nice girl, so there is no point in befriending her if she will probably be sent to a foster family while I am waiting to heal.'. Yuqi sighed once again as she started making her bed and getting dressed. She close the flashlight while getting changed, because she was a little bit shy about exposing herself in the state that she was then, and especially after the flirting attempts from the other girl. Yuqi gave the girl her flashlight back and got in her bed. 'Even Shuhua's damn basement had a better vibe...'._

_**'Shuhua... I am so sorry for leaving you without even saying goodbye...'** _

 

_Yuqi then remembered about the small piece of paper that the driver gave her. She took it out of her pocket and tried to read it through the darkness, because this is clearly one thing she doesn't want her roommate to know about. Unfortunately, Yuqi's night reading skills weren't really that effective, so she decided to leave the note for the day to come. 'At this point I would be glad to not even wake up. After all, I just got back to the beginning, but only bruised and with a little more experience...', she started shedding tears again, but this time she made sure they weren't loud enough to wake up the other girl. Yuqi started to feel the pain from the scratches on her knees and it was stronger than before. She tried not to react though. 'I am used to this. I can go through it.'. Her now warm hands were massaging the spots, just like when she was recovering from the scars from when she was 10. After she calmed herself down, she put her palms slowly together, as if she was praying before bedtime, and fell asleep._

_"Wake up, miss Defense, you gotta eat breakfast!", the other girl said enthusiastically. "I am still alive? Ugh... what a nightmare", Yuqi hoped maybe a little too much that she would at least enter a coma, and wake up when she is an adult and she can manage her own life. "You tell me!", the other girl exclaimed, "When you entered the room last night, I thought you were already dead!". She chuckled while looking at Yuqi, but quickly apologized. "Sorry, I have a really bad attitude. You can blame it on me and the fact that I would never want to join a foster family again.". Yuqi looked up at the girl surprised, "Wait you don't want to? You seem like a nice girl, didn't they plan a place for you?"._

**_"I would rather kill myself than go through those experiences for the fourth time."_ **

 

_Yuqi widened her eyes in surprise. 'I went through only one and ended up like this... This poor girl...'. After this short pause, Yuqi's stomach started growling, making her feel a little bit embarrassed. "If you still want to get the good stuff at the cafeteria, you should start preparing yourself now.". Yuqi almost jumped out of her bed at the thought of food, but she was quickly reminded by her bruises that she can't be happy-go-lucky now. The other girl noticed that she was struggling, and left the room. Yuqi was confused, but she knew that she was probably already considered a nuisance. She slowly got up, only to make the pain even more draining. She walked very carefully to get her clothes. 'So I am supposed to wear these bloody dirty clothes from now on? Great... I think I will just stay dressed like this until I find a way to either clean these clothes or get new ones.'. Yuqi looked outside through their very big window, which she couldn't notice last night for some reason. She started going towards the window. The sun was bright that morning, and it was reflecting in what seemed some sparkly objects on the window sill. Yuqi got closer, until_

**_"Why are you standing? Go back to your bed. I got some medicine and creams for your bruises. As for breakfast, don't worry, I will steal anything I can and I will get it to you."_ **

**_"...why?"_ **

 

_"What do you mean by why? You are my roommate and my friend, and you are in big pain. I can't just look at you move around like a zombie.", the other girl seemed dead serious at this point. "Friend?", Yuqi thought almost for sure that she was anything but that. "We don't even know each other's names...". The other girl gasped at the realization. "Oh my God, I am so sorry for not introducing myself! I am Miyeon, and I am currently 18.", Yuqi was visibly surprised. If she turned eighteen, why didn't she leave and live on her own? "I am Yuqi, and I am 16...", Miyeon smiled and squealed when she heard Yuqi was only sixteen, even though the age gap wasn't even so large. After a small awkward silence, Miyeon sat next to Yuqi and gave her a few pills and a bottle of water. While Yuqi was taking them, the other girl took out a cream and started to spread it on Yuqi's cheeks, making her almost choke with the water. "What are you doing?", said Yuqi while coughing. Miyeon patted Yuqi's back, and helped her to stop choking. "I was only trying to help you do more things at a time, so it's not my fault that you became flustered", Miyeon chuckled. She was sure amazing at teasing Yuqi constantly. "I see that you are better now, so please take the rest of the pills, and let me finish with the cream, ok?". "I'd rather you went to get us food, because I am starving.", Yuqi said as her stomach started to growl severely. Miyeon left the cream on the bed, moved to the window sill and took the metal pieces and threw them in the trash can. "I will go get you breakfast, please put on the cream after you finish taking the pills. Also, don't get up, or you will only hurt yourself more.", and with that she left the room, hurriedly._

_Yuqi didn't take the rest of the pills, and just skipped to putting cream over her scars and bruises. 'I don't need any other pills. I already learned all of them, from my mom. She can't fool me.', Yuqi took the other pills and wanted to throw them away. 'The colored ones are just immunity pills, as for the black one, it is for sleep. Why would she even give me that?'. Yuqi didn't care so much though, because maybe Miyeon only wanted to get anything to make her feel better. She got up and start going towards the bathroom. She opened the toilet lid, threw the pills and flushed the toilet. 'Although I wasted these pills, I actually don't even know what they might even actually contain, so I just have to be careful.'. YUqi was turning towards her bed, when she noticed the metal objects shining in the trash can..._

**_'razor blades...? why?'_ **

 

 _Without hesitation, she quickly took them and placed them under her mattress. She knew that there was something going on, and she just wanted to see the reactions. Just as she finally laid back on her bed, Miyeon opens the door, while holding two large plates filled with different types of foods: ranging from fresh tomatoes, to small pieces of bacon to chocolate chip cookies. It's the first time in a long while that Yuqi saw breakfast food that actually looked_ _appetizing. Miyeon walked over and handed one of the plates to Yuqi, while also telling her to move over, because she wanted them to eat together. Little did she know that Yuqi just hid something under the mattress, and Miyeon noticed that one of them fell while she was trying to lay down next to Yuqi. She left her plate carefully on the bed while getting up to see what happened. Miyeon's eyes were suddenly expressionless, her smile disappearing._

**_"Where... where did you get these from?"_ **

**_"Miyeon, I want us to talk..."_ **

 

_Miyeon ignored her completely. She looked back at the bed and saw the rest of the razors. She then quickly went back to the trash can which she previously visited, obviously noticing the absence of the pieces of metal. She then stares back at Yuqi, who was suddenly feeling more and more scared, especially of Miyeon's expressionless face. "Why did you take them? Why did you get out of your bed?", she was dead serious. "Some of the pills you gave me weren't necessary, and I wanted to throw them away, also because I have only met you for a day, and this place only reminds me of some sort of a mystery killing book.", Yuqi was willing to defend herself at any cost, but also wanted to help Miyeon, even though she has no experience in psychology or in talking with kind people. "Why would I ever do that to you? I helped you with the flashlight, then I ran out of my way to STEAL those pills and the cream, only for you to accuse me of trying to KILL YOU?!", Miyeon was becoming more and more angry, but these type of "scream and shout" attitudes have no effect on Yuqi whatsoever. "I didn't accuse you, but at the same time, we have only known each other for one day, and I have no clue who or what to believe anymore.", Miyeon tried to calm herself down, and quickly changed the subject to the main one: "Then what are you doing with the razors?". "I would like to ask you the same thing.", Yuqi knew that life can be harsh, but she never tried to take her own life, she only considered doing so, only at her darkest times. "Miyeon, you asked me before what happened, so I will tell you my story. My real parents are nowhere to be found, possibly dead, therefore I ended up in this Foster Care thing. At the age of two, I was taken by a woman. At first she was nice, but later on she became worse and worse, both based on her health and on her attitude with me. She died earlier this year, but instead of coming back here, I ran away at a friend of mine, but only yesterday, her parents found out about me living in their basement. I was beaten up and interrogated until the people from this place came and took me in. Are you happy now?"._

**_"Ah... now I know why I remembered the name Yuqi."_ **

 

_"As for my story, I have only one confession to make: I am the one that managed to make all of their foster parents throw me away. Wanna know the reason why? I don't like guys, they never intrigued me. They mostly think of girls as inferior and easy to manipulate. So in whatever family I ended up, after living peacefully for three or more years, I would tell them that I am a lesbian. Then it always ended up the same way, just like how your story ended up: beaten and interrogated until the people from this place came and took me in.", Miyeon slyly smiled after saying those words. Yuqi was left in utter shock, both because she said she knew her name from before and also because of her sudden confession. Miyeon started walking towards Yuqi, and noticed her backing away. Miyeon took one of the razor blades and placed herself right in front of Yuqi. "Let's play a game though. The rules are simple: you either hurt me or kiss me.". "Why would I do any of those? I don't care what you like or not, and I am not going to hurt you, so please, just leave me alone..."._

**_"This time you were able to talk, I see..."_ **

 

_Miyeon got up, took the rest of the blades, took some toilet paper, folded them inside and threw them out of the window. She then turned around, took her plate from Yuqi's bed and went to her own. "For the record, I wasn't going to harm myself with those. They were a "gift" from my ex-foster parents. You know, a farewell present...". She laughed for a little bit before looking over at Yuqi who was eating slowly, while paying attention to everything going on. 'Who are you? Why do I know you?', these thoughts were going through her mind, but she quickly shook them off. 'I probably met her while doing errands, nothing big.'. They ate their food in complete silence. Yuqi waited until Miyeon finished her food, and after she did, she got up and took both plates. "Don't bother, I can go take them--", Miyeon said, until she was interrupted by the sound of the door closing. "Maybe she noticed?"._

_Yuqi had no clue where to go, but she wanted to go and investigate the place whatsoever. The only place she could clearly notice was the kitchen, which was very helpful, because after she left the plates there, she went on to taking a look around. There were many weird places: "The Prayer Room", "The Play Room", "Volunteering Time" and many more. Things have changed in Foster Care Centers, or it's just that this place is more sophisticated. She walked for a solid half an hour before her legs started to hurt. 'I forgot about these damn bruises...'. Yuqi made sure not to get lost though, so she started going back to her room, until a nurse stopped in front of her. "Miss Yuqi?", the woman asked. The young girl's heart stopped. "Y-Yes...", she could sense something bad happening._

**_"You have been requested by a family. Please prepare for your departure tomorrow. And next time, try to not wander around while you are recovering. Have a good day."_ **

 

_And with that, the lady started moving in the opposite direction of Yuqi's. 'Why?', she was petrified. She tried to take another step, but she just let herself fall. Tears were going down her face. Even her mind was blank, she didn't know what to say or what to do next. Who could've requested her. There isn't any possible way that this could have been real, but she knew that it was because now she was able to not only feel the pain from her scars. She tried to get up, and slowly she did. Yuqi started walking back to her room. Once she reached the door she took a deep breath. She entered the room, only to find the window opened and Miyeon nowhere to be found. She looked around, but ended up going back into her bed. 'There is no point in doing anything anymore.'. She took a deep breath, while looking up at the ceiling. Then she remembered about the piece of paper from last night. She quickly took advantage of her roommate's absence and read the note:_

**_"Hey there kid, this is your ex-driver, the one that took you back to hell. I would've told you all of this verbally, but there was a microphone placed inside of the car. Therefore I decided to write this note to you. Once you are called by a family, don't hesitate to call me: XXX-XXX-XXXX. I will make sure that you get away from that family, and from this Foster stupidity, but for that to happen, you will need to trust me and not expose me. If you need proof, that I have saved people in the past, ask someone about a girl named Seo Soojin._ **

**_Please don't lose hope."_ **

 

_"What are you reading there?". Yuqi was startled and she quickly hid the paper. "None of your business. Anyways we won't be roommates any longer...", Yuqi said, slightly saddened, because even though they fought, she became attached to this familiar stranger. "What do you mean...?", Miyeon was visibly upset about Yuqi's words. "Did you ask for a new roommate? Was I that upsetting?". "No, Miyeon. I was requested by a family. I will leave tomorrow.". Miyeon's heart dropped, but it felt as if she knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Miyeon went over to her nightstand and took out a phone. she quickly made a few taps and handed the phone over to Yuqi. "I used factory reset, so once the phone opens up tell me.". Yuqi looked at the phone with surprise. 'Is she giving it to me? I can't believe that I got my first phone from a 1-day old friend, than from my 14-years old dead foster mother...'. Miyeon went over to the bathroom, and Yuqi took the time and looked at the note again, 'Seo Soojin huh... I don't think I want to ever know anything about her.'. She took the piece of paper and placed it back into one of her pockets. She folded her dirty clothes once again, and placed them in a bag she found while walking around. The phone opened so it was time to see if Yuqi was going to get a phone or she was just fooled. Miyeon got out of the bathroom and noticed Yuqi looking on the device. She took the phone and entered contacts. She added 2 phone numbers: hers and one called "Do Not Call Unless Urgent". 'What does that mean? Is that some secret number? Anyhow, I don't really want to know at the moment.'. "This is your phone, and be careful with it. If the ladies hand you another phone, throw it away. Their phones are all being listened to and you probably don't want to end up here again.". The girl nodded and instinctively hugged Miyeon. Yuqi started crying on her friend's shoulder. "It's going to be fine, Yuqi. I will make sure of it."._

**_'I was so lucky to meet her before it would've been her last time. I will miss her, but once I get out of here, I will make sure to meet her again. Thank you, Yuqi.'_ **

 

   It was almost Yuqi's 19th birthday, and her foster family went away on a vacation without her, but it wasn't an issue, because she didn't even want to go somewhere with her family, not because she hated them, but because they knew that she had to prepare for her college exams. What the family didn't know is that Yuqi was fed up with this whole family bond and she wanted to live her own life. On her 18th birthday she hoped that her family was going to let her be free, but they were _"so attached"_ to her that she had to spend another almost full year with them. On the bright side, on her 18th birthday her parents gave her a phone, because they never saw her using one, and when they asked her if she owns one she said she didn't. Of course she kept the phone from Miyeon, who she was messaging with almost on a daily basis. They both discussed about how they should totally be roommates again, because they both were sad about Yuqi's sudden departure, but now they consider is an amazing thing. During the past weeks, Yuqi looked up apartments for sale, and also a working place. She wasn't actually debating on going to college, because she wasn't really the brightest, or the type of person to want to study just to be stuck in the same place. She just used college as an excuse to be able to leave her home, but once she gets a job and finds a place where to stay at, she will tell her foster family the truth. She knows that this family would be alright with her departure, also because she is an adult. 

   To her surprise, she found the perfect apartment a few days ago: it fit two people, was close to her workplace and also close to a Mall. The owner of the places was supposed to meet her today, at a cafe in the Mall. Yuqi dressed up very casually, but also a little more elegant: long jeans with a white shirt, black ankle boots and a long brown jacket. She also took her new phone, after she finally learned how to move all of the information from the older one to this one. She took her keys and wallet and headed out. Since the Mall was far away she ordered a cab to get her there a little bit earlier. Once she arrived she went in front of the cafes, because that was the place she was given to wait at, no specific cafes. She stood there for two minutes until...

**_"Hey there! I lost my phone... Can I use yours for a bit?"_ **

**_"Sure... make it quick though"._ **

**_"Yes! Thank you!!"_ **

 

   Yuqi was startled at first but she didn't really mind. She wasn't even paying attention at what the girl was saying. She looked around in hopes of seeing the owner, but Yuqi knew that she still had a few more minutes to wait. The other girl finished the conversation and handed Yuqi her phone back, but the moment Yuqi stretched her hand out, the girl took away her phone. 'What in the hell is she doing?'. The other girl introduced herself and explain that she added her phone number and wanted to pay Yuqi back for her nice deed. 'I guess it didn't hurt to have 4 phone numbers in my phone. Maybe I should start making more friends?'. Yuqi then looked down at her phone and saw a message from the owner and started going to the specified cafe. She talked with the owner, who was a very sweet lady, who was probably close to Yuqi's age. They discussed a little bit about the apartment and then went on to visit it. Yuqi was in love with the apartment, and they discussed the prices, which were affordable, also because Miyeon said that they would each pay half of the rent. Yuqi signed the house contract and thanked the lady. She called a cab to go back at her house and start packing her stuff. While waiting to get there, she looked in her contacts and on her phone log. "New contact: Minnie <3" was one of the notifications in the contacts tab, meanwhile in the phone log:

 

**_"Outgoing call/Mobile: Do Not Call Unless Urgent"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if I posted this way too late, but I wanted to make sure that everything made sense and was written correctly!  
> Also, if there is anything you are curious about, or if you have any advice, I will make sure to take it into consideration!!!
> 
> also! the chapters are going to be around 5k words! i hope that is fine by everyone!
> 
> (ask me anything on twt: @/bistressed or let's be mutuals!)


	3. short update!

heyaa! i dont know how many people will read this, but i wanted to apologize for not updating in a LOOOOONG time... to be truthfully honest, i entered writer's block, and i also wanted to make the chapters long, not realising that this is, in fact, something difficult to do, therefore, my goal for now is to make every chapter around 1-2k words, and also i will be working as of now to continue the story. please still keep in mind that this is my first time writing a fanfic and i might suck ass at it and i am very sorry, but i will still try my best.

 

also not gonna lie, i dont even know where the story is going, so we will find out together lmao!

 

so once again, i am very sorry, and as of now, i am working on the future chapters! much love <3

 

(also in case anyone wondered, my new twitter @ is bctrainees, so if you have any questions/recommendations, you can hmu!)


	4. 3 Year Hiatus, part 2

_Shuhua was running as fast as ever. She was willing to do anything to take Yuqi back into her arms. She got to the house way too late though, but she still tried to run up to the car. She saw Yuqi's silhouette in the back seat of the car. Shuhua could hear her parents screaming after her, but that was honestly the last thing she cared about. At this point, she was running so fast that if she stopped she would probably trip and hurt herself horribly. Her face was now filled with tears, who could've been easily mistaken with raindrops from the downpour. Before giving up, she had one last cry. She screamed at the top of her lungs:_

 

_**"I won't let them get away, Yuqi! I will come back to get you! Please wait for me..."**_

 

_After saying those words she collapsed, her hands hiding her face. Shuhua had more tears running down her cheeks than there was rain surrounding her. Her eyes were red, and she had no strength to get up. In the distance, you could hear a faint voice shouting after Shuhua. To her surprise, it wasn't any of her parents, but Soojin who was looking desperately for her. Shuhua wanted to get up and confront Soojin once more because she thought it was all Soojin's fault. 'Who am I kidding? Of course, it wasn't her fault. If only I didn't push myself onto Yuqi like that, everything would've been different... If only...'. Shuhua didn't want to admit it though. But her selfishness would only cause everyone problems, just like it did now. Soojin's voice kept on becoming clearer and clearer. Shuhua tried to stand up so she could find a place where she could hide, but as soon as she pushed herself, she lost balance and was about to fall until..._

 

**_"Let me help you..."_ **

**_"Get away from me."_ **

**_"Do you still want to see Yuqi again, or are you going to be a dramatic prick?"_ **

 

_Shuhua was startled. 'What did she mean by seeing Yuqi again? Didn't she just see that damn car?', she was getting angry again. "I don't know what is going through your head, but I already have a solution to this "tragedy" you are feeling inside.", Soojin said as she helped Shuhua to get up. The latter disliked how she joked about her relationship with Yuqi, calling it a "tragedy". Not only did she get rejected, but now she also lost her best friend and is sent to God knows where. "And how in the fucking hell are we supposed to find her?", Shuhua asked, feeling a wave of panic filling her head. She started trembling horribly, and Soojin was quick to notice that. She wasn't going to let the girl get in an even worse condition than she already was. She lifted Shuhua and took her to the nearest building that was opened at that nightly hour. Shuhua was now rather surprised, and her state of panic slowly faded, but it still made sure to be present in her current condition. Lucky for both of the girls, they arrived at a hotel. Soojin left Shuhua on a sofa and gave her her jacket while she went to get a room for the two of them. Shuhua didn't know what to do as her mind was everywhere but not present in her head right now. She looked at her hands. They were red from the cold and wet from the rain. She looked at them thoroughly, until a very bad idea came to her mind, 'I should try to run away now while she isn't paying attention.'. But then, as she was gathering every bit of strength left in her to try to get up, another thought came to mind: 'And where would I go? Back to my parents that have harmed and sent away my best friend and didn't even bother to come after me? Who am I kidding? Not only that, but I know that going back there means that I will be punished which only makes everything wor--'_

 

**_"Hey... I got us a room. We should go there quickly before you catch a cold."_ **

**_"Why...?"_ **

 

_Shuhua was looking into Soojin's eyes. She couldn't understand why SHE would help her. "Why am I doing all of this?", Soojin asked back, "There are multiple reasons for that, but before I get into my speech, we should go to our room, and you should take a shower. Not because you stink, but because you need to get yourself together, and that can only be solved by a warm shower.". Soojin was right, Shuhua indeed needed all of that, she just didn't want to give in so easily. She looked at Soojin dead in the eyes. Her attempt to make Soojin feel threatened was a failure. Soojin picked the girl up again and took her to the elevator and then carried her again to their room. Soojin didn't want the girl to feel uneasy so she asked for a room with two beds, and so it was. Shuhua felt a little relieved seeing that she didn't have to share a bed with Yuqi's ex-step sister, who was also interested in girls. Not at all because she would be a homophobe (even she was interested in girls), but because she had a weird feeling. Shuhua went directly to the bathroom, and to her amazement, there was a bathtub, which was another pleasant surprise. Shuhua waited for the bathtub to get filled up and until then she looked at herself in the mirror. 'There is so much to take in right now, and honestly, I don't even know how I am surviving through all of this...". She splashed a little bit of cold water on her face, and then looked at herself again in the mirror. She took a deep breath as she undressed. She entered the bathtub and closed her eyes. She remained in that position for the next 5 minutes, until she heard knocking on the door. She opened her eyes and once again took a deep breath._

 

**_"You asked me why I am doing all of this... So I will explain everything now. And don't worry I will remain behind the door."_ **

 

_Shuhua loudly muttered an "mhm" so Soojin would know that she is heard. She sat down, leaning against the door and looked down as she prepared to tell Shuhua everything. "Well, first of all, I went through what she went once I ran away from home, but I managed to escape with the help of my girlfriend. So I would hate for her to feel this way, but you need to know that this is going to be hard.". "Why would it be? Can't we just do the same thing you are your girlfr--". Soojin sighed loudly before interrupting Shuhua. "No, we can't. Because my girlfriend was sent to the same place while rescuing me. I don't know if I can call her my girlfriend though, because she hasn't read my texts since she left...". Shuhua listened carefully, but she felt a little pain in her heart as she heard her words. 'What if the same will happen between me and Yuqi...'. Soojin continued her speech after a short silence: "Another reason is because I want to see her again, just like you want to see Yuqi. But once again--"_

 

**_"that would be dangerous...", said Shuhua with disappointment filling her words._ **

 

_"Yes. And my final reason is because I want you to get away from your parents as much as possible. I know this will sound weird, but trust me, I only did it for Yuqi. I know about your parents' bad habits and their anger management issues, so I want you to be safe, at least for now...". Shuhua was speechless. There were many emotions flowing inside of her. "Anyways,", said Soojin as she was getting up, "right now I only have one idea, which probably wouldn't work--". Shuhua opened the bathroom door and hugged Soojin. The latter was more than shocked, but she hugged the girl back. Tears kept falling out of Shuhua's eyes, and Soojin was quick to notice that. She patted Shuhua's head while still hugging the girl. She tried her hardest not to cry because she didn't want to show her vulnerability. They stood like that for a while, until Shuhua fell asleep, tears still flowing slowly. Soojin took the girl and placed her on her bed, covering her up. She waited for a while to make sure she was in a deep sleep until she let her own tears fall. It didn't last long before she wiped them away. She also wasn't going to let her idea go, so she searched for Shuhua's phone and called herself. After she got her phone number, she messaged her girlfriend, or perhaps, ex-girlfriend._

 

**_"Hey, Miyeon... I know this is my 1000th text, but this time it's something serious. I don't know if you remember, but I had a younger step-sister. Just now she was taken to the Foster Centre where you are staying at right now. I have two favors, and I am saying these on behalf of her best friend: please find her and if she gets appointed to a family give her my old phone and add this number XXX-XXX-XXXX, but name it as an urgent phone number. It belongs to her best friend's, but I am not sure if she would call it after this hectic night. I don't know if you will see this, but please help them..."_ **

**_*A few minutes later*_ **

**_"Sure."_ **

 

* * *

 

**_*3 Years later/Present*_ **

 

Ever since that day, Soojin and Shuhua have been best friends, and they lived with each other, as Shuhua wasn't willing to go back to her parents, and they didn't even bother to search for her. While working at different part-time jobs she got to meet Minnie, a very optimistic thai girl who moved to South Korea to learn more about herself and how to live on her own. It didn't take much time until they became best friends and simultaneously moved into Soojin's and Shuhua's place. "The more, the merrier", said Minnie while hugging both Soojin and Shuhua when she heard the good news. Sooji worked full-time because she is "the eldest" and she "has to be the most responsible". Of course, she just wanted what's best for everyone, but Shuhua continuously told her that she should take a break from time to time. She agreed to do so and asked the girls to meet at the Mall, because she wanted to treat them with delicious food, and maybe even go watch a movie together. 

 

   Just as she was about to finish an assignment, she looked at the time and saw how late she is. She quickly texted both girls and got dressed. Soojin called a cab and texted the girls once more. She got into the car and sighed. She slapped herself twice on the cheeks and reminded herself that this is her free day, and nothing and no one could change that. She put her headphones in and closed her eyes for a while. Once she opened them, the care was at a red light. She looked around at the other cars. At first, nothing caught her eyes, until she looked at the window of the car right beside her. She stood still, with her mouth wide opened.

 

_**"Y-Yuqi...?"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well well, hello there
> 
> i have been gone for a shitlong while and I am terribly sorry... BUT! GOOD NEWS! I HAVE ESCAPED MY WRITER'S BLOCK!
> 
> that means.... *drum rolls* more new chapters on the way!!! ( maybe not these next 2 weeks, because I will be on vacation, BUT i will be preparing and thinking about what should happen next!!)
> 
> once again, I am new to this and any kudos or comments are extremely helpful for me, as I want to make this as good as possible!
> 
> have a nice day/night and sorry for any typos or misunderstandings, English isn't my first language :((


End file.
